


In the End, There's Just You and Me

by vlaplomb



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, I wrote this on Thanksgiving weekend but it is now January, I'm pretty sure I foreshadowed some stuff and never followed through on it, Kym bakes stuff, Lauren finds a use for that random wedding dress in her attic, So not canon compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all ends well, and unrealistic, for all intents and purposes Rafael does not exist, honestly this is so cheesy, what the kids do when stefan is out of town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlaplomb/pseuds/vlaplomb
Summary: When Will admits that his mother wants to see him married before she passes, Kym can't help but want to assist in some way.  So she does what any good sergeant would do: she asks him to marry her.Not for real though - of course not.
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell, basically ot4 friendship as well, not going to tag all of the combinations
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	In the End, There's Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oop a note before we begin-
> 
> To make things easier, Rafael doesn't exist (wrote this before the current canon arc and didn't understand what was going on). Rip.

It was one of those quiet days, a rare day off for Will, the sky painted a still white as snow flurries fell to the ground and collected like a fine dusting of sugar. It crunched beneath his boots as he stepped, sounding every bit like the first bite of a crisp apple.

Strange how it could be his day off, and yet simply being at home was still just as taxing.

The air was just dark enough that the street lamps flickered on, though it was only maybe three in the afternoon. Light bounced off of the snow, shining bright white like unfinished paperwork, pressed button-downs, wedding gowns. Will shook his head.

It was his day off, he had left the house, and he was determined to bar any thoughts of his father’s demands from interfering with him simply trying to empty his head.

His breath crystalized before him, lingering in the air as a pearlesque cloud for a second before dissipating into nothingness. Face stinging slightly from the cold, he dropped down onto a bench, not caring a bit that the seat was already coated in snow. It wasn’t like he could get any colder. Tilting his head upwards to catch a full face of biting snow flurries, he grimaced against the steadily dropping ice. He couldn’t tell if it felt more comforting or painful, to have its coldness rapidly stinging his face. Somehow, he still couldn’t bring himself to right his head, so there he remained.

“Hi, stranger. Mind if I take a seat?”

Will jolted upright, the back of his damp coat separating from the equally wet bench. “Kym.”

She’d wound a scarf around her neck, and it situated itself happily over the lower half of her face. Pulling her tan coat tighter around her body, she began to sit, eyes crinkling and giving away her smile. “I’ll take that as a yes, I suppose.”

“I was just leaving, carry on.”

“We both know that’s a lie,” Kym drawled, kicking her legs up on the bench away from Will and thoroughly soaking her slacks in the process. “Not even a minute ago, you were draped over the back of this bench with an air of crippling depression and looked like you were  _ trying _ to get hypothermia and die.”

“That’s  _ not _ -”

“But hey, I don’t blame you. Life kinda sucks right now, doesn’t it? Honestly for the past ten years or so-”

“I’m fine,” Will assured her, leaning back again in a show of making her realize he was relaxing. She slackened as well, dusting some collecting snow off of her lapel. “I just wanted to get out in the snow and enjoy myself a bit.”

“You didn’t look like you were enjoying yourself, which is why I, the resident ray of sunshine, came over to brighten your clearly trash day. Is it working?” She leaned back against his arm without even asking, facing down the street and away from him. “I’m a good listener, you know.”

“It’s quite evident, from the way you seem to go deaf every time I announce a deadline.”

She reached up to bat at him lightly, backhanding him on the crown of his head. “That’s only occasionally. This is different. Consider me your therapist, but for free.”

He sighed, a stray snowflake catching on his lip. “Why are you doing this?”

“I’m bored.”

“You could be getting caught up on paperwork, though.”

“It’s our day off, Will, and everyone deserves a break,” she said, clapping her gloved hands together with a soft  _ puff _ . “Including you. So tell me what’s troubling you. I give great advice.”

“As long as you don’t give me any of your hellish tea, I think we’ll be golden.”

“3...2…”

“My father is driving me up the wall.”

They sat in silence for a moment, and Will suddenly became acutely aware of the ticking sound that the nearest street lamp was making as it tried to decide whether to stay on or shut off. “For any reason in particular?” Kym asked, sinking further into Will’s shoulder. The slight press of her weight there was almost comforting. Almost.

“He’s pressuring me with all this Lune stuff - I mean, if we find them, I’ll get promoted. And I’d always thought that once I was promoted to lieutenant, he’d finally be proud of me.” Will closed his eyes. “But it’s never enough. I was promoted to my current lieutenant position, and he already had his eyes set on colonel. He always wants me one step ahead of where I am.”

Kym tipped her head back to grin at him. “Lune is no match for Soleil though. I’m sure we’ll find them in no time, and then you’ll get promoted.”

“But after that happens, you see, then it’ll start all over. He’ll just want me to be promoted again.” He delved his hands into his pockets, twisting a handkerchief he kept there absentmindedly. “And I was kind of enjoying being a lieutenant. I don’t want to fly through the positions and, before I know it, become the next Hermann that everyone despises.”

Scoffing, Kym shook her head, hair falling back into her face as she returned to staring down the foggy street. “It would take a significant amount of effort for you to even begin to attain that abhorrence.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“What does your mother think of all of that?”

Will gulped. “I... I don’t think…”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Kym whispered. “You’ve already shared a lot-”

“No, no.” He shifted, fiddling with a button on his heavy coat. “My mother is going to die soon.”

She bolted upright, turning to face him. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s- it’s been a long time coming.” He buried his face in his hands. “She doesn’t remember much, and most days she doesn’t even know my name. She isn’t like Father, though - last time she felt well enough for us to have a coherent conversation, she simply just wanted me to get married. To be happy.”

Kym fell back against the bench. “That’s sweet of her.”

“But I don’t have enough time.” His hands raked through his hair. “She doesn’t have enough time. My father wants me to court someone from a prestigious family-”

“Like Lauren?”

“Like Lauren, but not her, because she’s a  _ disgrace _ to the  _ department _ ,” Will said emphatically, rolling his eyes. “Although I’m sure if she wasn’t, Father would have tried to get us together a long time ago. I wouldn’t want that either - we work best together as good friends - so it’s for the best.”

“Hm,” Kym murmured. “Carry on.”

“I just don’t have time right now, to meet someone new, and to plan a wedding, and to uncover Lune and undergo a promotion.” Groaning, he drummed his hands against the seat of the bench. “Sorry, I shared too much.”

“No, that’s exactly what I wanted you to do.”

“Overshare?” Will laughed.

“No! Just...talk freely,” Kym said. “I want you to feel like you can talk to me, or anyone, and not be a bother.”

“Thanks.”

They swam in another minute of silence, and Will could practically hear Kym’s brain churning. Probably wondering why he was so messed up, or why his family was so screwed, or why he bottled all of that up and then spilled it like Kym had just cracked his lid and dropped him on the floor. She sighed, fabric rustling slightly. Though the snow was light, sitting in it for this long had left both of them drenched to the bone. “So, do you want to get married?” she asked, stretching her arms and examining her splayed fingers as they raised up against the backdrop of the winter sky.

Will exhaled, squinting his eyes shut as his head hit the back of the bench with a  _ thump _ . “I mean, I guess so? I just don’t want to rush into it, and I don’t know that I want to  _ right now _ -”

“I think you misunderstood, Willame.” Kym stood from the bench, turning to face Will as she slammed her palms into the back of the bench on either side of him. He flinched. “Do. you. want. to. get. married. to. me?”

“I...uh…” Heat crept up from his neck into the tips of his ears. Then realization was delivered to him, like a slap in the face. He jumped up, bumping Kym backwards slightly in the process. “Wait! Did you not hear what I just said?”

Kym sighed. “You misunderstood again-”

“I said I don’t like to rush these things, and I’m not ready yet, and-”

“Will! Listen to me!”

He pressed his lips into a line, suddenly aware that they were both just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, yelling at each other. At least the snow had kept everyone else inside. “Sorry for yelling.”

Kym pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. “I heard everything you said. Which is why I think we should pretend to get married.”

“I can’t...I can’t just lie!”

“It’ll put your mom at ease! Just listen,” Kym continued, trying to keep her voice calmer. “We’ll pretend to get married just for her. It can be informal, and after...after we can pretend it never happened.”

She didn’t have to say it, but Will knew. After she passed away. After she was gone. After, after,  _ after _ .

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“On one condition.”

Kym nodded knowingly. “Your father can never know.”

“My father- wait, how did you know?”

She winked. “What can I say? I can read you like a book!” Examining her fingers, she grinned. “And I can play you like a piano, apparently. I mean, look, now you have to get me jewelry and flowers and all that crap-”

He rolled his eyes. “I am  _ not _ -”

“Yeah, yeah you are.”

“You know what? Fine.” He crossed his arms. “A ring. I’m not buying it, though. I’ll scavenge through my family’s stuff.”

“Okay!”

“Okay.”

“Whatever.” Kym folded her hands neatly. “It’ll do, given the circumstances.”

“We’re just getting married.”

“Yeah, it’s not like it’s forever.”

“Just a one time thing.”

“We’ll survive.” 

“If my father…” Will trailed off, staring at the ground. This could be a  _ complete  _ mess, and he had to admit, it wasn’t very well thought-out at all. 

Kym latched onto his arm, just as she’d done many moons ago. “We’ll figure it out. How much do your parents talk?”

“Not much at all.” Will inhaled sharply, the biting cold of the air etching its way down his esophagus. “You know what, maybe this isn’t a good idea...”

“Will your father be out of town anytime soon?”

He bit his lip, glancing skyward as he thought. “I think next Tuesday and Wednesday.”

“If he wasn’t home, do you think he would ever find out about it?”

Will gave her a small smile. “Not if we swore the maids to secrecy.”

“Maids.” She scoffed. “Of course. Yes.” She took a step forward, tugging at his arm. “Now, speaking of maids, I’m going to walk you home,  _ my beloved _ , because your house is on the way to my maid of honor’s anyway, and I need to let her know.”

Will scoffed. “Lauren doesn’t need to know about this.”

“Well, yes she does! We need help, she’s filthy rich and has so many connections. I bet she knows an officiant in our precinct.”

“Hmm.” Will turned to face the windows of the buildings, trying to avoid Kym’s gaze. Before long, she had already locked eyes with him in their reflection. He huffed. “Okay.”

Kym squealed. “We’re getting married!” She tugged on his arm slightly, pulling him down to brush her lips against his cheek. “I wonder if we’ll get a toaster.”

Will just nodded, the bright streetlights piercing the vision of his glazed eyes. His cheek tingled. His arm tingled. Everywhere she so much as breathed on him-

He chose to focus on the  _ real  _ reason for this. His mother was going to be so happy.

About half an hour later, just several blocks away, Lauren Sinclair was staring intently at her murder board in her office - as she usually was. The curtains were swept aside, rustling slightly with a silent breeze.  _ That’s odd, _ she thought, straightening them as she pinned up another scrap of paper.  _ I don’t remember opening the window _ .

“ **I’m getting married!** ”

Lauren yelped, jumping back from her wall with a rolled newspaper raised. “Kym!” she said breathlessly, giving her a playful whack on the shoulder with the paper. “You ought to try using the door every once in a while.”

“But I was just so excited, I couldn’t contain myself!”

“Excited about what?” Lauren massaged her forehead, eyes suddenly widening. “Wait...you said something about getting married?”

“I did!” Kym exclaimed. “I proposed to Will, and he accepted, and you’re gonna be my maid of honor, and I dunno, I was thinking next Tuesday might be nice if you’re free.”

“Slow down for a second.” Lauren held up her palm, as if trying to regain her balance. “The first time you said it, it was a lie. I’m so confused.”

“Oh, it is!” Kym said, a bit more cheerily than Lauren would have expected for someone saying their upcoming marriage was completely a lie. “Will’s mom wants to see him married and happy, and well, he doesn’t know how much time she has left.”

“So you offered to marry him?”

“Well yeah, that seemed like a pretty good solution.”

Lauren strolled over to her desk, shoving aside several notebooks and stacks of paper to reveal her planner. “But...you aren’t getting married for real, right? On such short notice?”

“Oh, no. Just to make his mom happy - we’re going to keep it from Will’s father, of course. I’m thinking something quiet, but…” she trailed off, glancing toward the wall sheepishly.

“But you wish it was for real?”

“I-” Kym froze, catching a glimpse of Lauren’s playful smirk. “I can’t play this game with you. I’m helping Will out as a friend - any decent person would.”

Lauren chuckled. “Whatever you say, ma’am.”

“That wasn’t even what I was going to say! Damn you. Anyway, what I wanted to say is that we need stuff to make it seem official.”

Lauren raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Sighing, Kym toyed with her hands. “I think Will is going to figure out the ring and his own clothes. But I need clothes, and maybe some flowers, and we need a fake officiant. And I don’t know about the other two things, but...do you think Tristan would pretend to be our wedding officiant? Maybe?”

“I actually think I can help you with all three of those things.” The crimson-haired officer twirled a pen around her fingers. “You want to get as few people involved as possible, no?”

“Exactly! You get me.”

“Come to the attic with me. We’ll talk along the way.”

Kym shuddered. “Why do I feel like you’re taking me there so you can kill me and no one will hear?”

Laughing over her shoulder, Lauren shut off the lights to the office and waltzed out the door. “No, no. I have something I think we can use up here.”

“A gun?”

“Kym!” The chain clicked between her fingertips, releasing the ceiling compartment to make way for the ladder to the attic. “A dress.”

The sergeant’s mouth opened in a small o, as though she was more surprised to hear that than she would have been to find some other kind of weapon.

With a smirk, Lauren headed straight for the corner where she’d seen the dress before, pausing before she turned to face Kym again. Holding up the offwhite dress in her arms, train skimming the floor, she bit her lip. “I know you aren’t a dress person, but this is a quick and inexpensive fix.”

Kym hopped over the boxes to embrace her. “Thanks, Lauren. It’s perfect.” Brushing her fingers along the material, she frowned. “But didn’t you want to wear this for your own wedding?”

Lauren gave her a wan smile. “We both know that’s a long way off. And besides, this wedding is fake. It won’t really matter if I end up wearing this same dress again some day.”

“Mmm. Smart.” Kym’s shoe scuffed along the wooden floor. “About the flowers and officiant, though...you’ve already helped me enough…”

“Nonsense! I know the perfect person to fulfill both requests. He certainly can keep a secret.” She tossed the gown over her shoulder, motioning for Kym to step down the ladder ahead of her. “And he owes me one...or two.”

“Thank you.” Kym peered over the floorboards, smiling at Lauren over the dress. “Do you want to hear our plans?”

Laughing, she took a step downwards, the dress pluming out behind her. “Do tell.”

* * *

“Breakroom in five,” Lauren whispered, tapping Kym on the shoulder as she passed. She glanced up, confused, and Lauren just nodded.

It had been such an awkward week around the office, tiptoeing around, planning this random fake wedding. A wayward glance here, a slip of paper there, and of course, occasionally catching Will’s eye across the room and having the fleeting thought of  _ we’re getting married _ before having to turn away to hide her blush. She definitely was the only one who was having difficulty distinguishing that one provision,  _ pretend _ . Will just seemed despondent.

Most likely concerned for his mother, which was fair enough.

Glancing around the room, Kym noticed that Will and Lauren were nowhere in sight. Perfect timing for her inconspicuous getaway. “Well, I’m going to go get some coffee!” she said loudly, standing from her desk and stretching. No one looked up.

See? Inconspicuous.

Snatching her mug from her desk, she flounced off towards the door, resuming a much more composed walk as she reached the hallway. The fake wedding was drawing near, and she was practically bouncing with anticipation to see what new piece of the puzzle had fallen together. Maybe there was something about the fact that she’d never really thought of getting married before that made her feel like this was so real.

It obviously wasn’t, so she needed to get a grip.

She wrapped her hand around the bronze doorknob, swinging the door wide as she entered. “Hello!” she exclaimed, opening the door to the baffled camaraderie that was Lauren, Will...and Kieran?  _ Ohoho, this should be good _ , Kym thought as she shut the door behind her.  _ Best man? Double date? _

“So why are we here?” Kym asked, rubbing her hands together rapidly.

“I got the ring,” Will muttered. He retrieved a small box from his pocket, tossing it over to Kym. Catching it with one hand, she opened it to reveal a small sapphire - not even the size of a pea. “It’s been in my family for a long time. Will you keep it safe for the next couple of days?”

“Well, what place is safer than on my finger?” Kym sang, wiggling her eyebrows. Glancing sideways, he shrugged, and Kym chose to let it slide. “Alright. I’ll put it in my locker and take it home later.”

“Why am I here?” Kieran piped up. Lauren smiled thinly at him. “Remember when I said I needed some flowers? And your help?”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah.” She waved her hand absently. “These two are going to pretend to get married, and so you need to pretend to marry them. It’ll be easy. Don’t ask too many questions.”

Kieran raised an eyebrow, cocking it in their direction. “Alright. Just let me know when and where, and I’ll be there.”

Kym clasped her hands with a loud  _ clap _ , provoking Kieran to jump. “Thank you, kind sir.”

“We decided on Tuesday,” Will said, leaning back against the wall. “My father will be out of town that day. We can have the afternoon with my mother.”

“Anything I need to do in advance?” Kym asked.

He pursed his lips slightly, averting his gaze from the rest of them. “We have this tradition in my family of writing our own vows…”

“Gotcha.” She made two candid finger-guns at him, winking. “I’ll work on it.”

“And Kieran,” Lauren said, “bring some flowers with you.”

He paused his fiddling for a moment, leveling his eyes with hers. Kym glanced between them as they appeared to have an entire conversation with their eyes, head whipping back and forth in confusion. “Okay,” Kieran said after a moment. “Sounds good.”

“I have no idea what just transpired, but yep,” Kym said. “It’s a date.”

* * *

The remainder of the week between their wedding planning and the wedding itself flew by, and before she knew it, Kym was standing in front of a mirror with Lauren at Will’s house, donning wedding white and her stomach a mess of butterflies. Shaking mildly, she took Lauren’s hand for steadiness, eyeing her through their reflection. “Sorry I had to leave you for a man, babe,” she quipped, voice wavering.

“Shut up,” Lauren shot back, adjusting Kym’s navy hair around the flowers. Kieran had brought them orange tulips - how he’d come across them out of season, she didn’t know - and fashioned fewer than a dozen extra ones into a comely crown for her. She clutched the others close to her chest, peering down at the stiff fabric of her very foreign feeling dress. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re nervous.”

“If I told you I wasn’t, what would you say?”

“Probably something along the lines of  _ you’re lying _ , because judging by that response, you are nervous.” Lauren dropped Kym’s locks, finally satisfied with her arrangement. “What are you nervous about?”

The bride massaged her forehead, tulips drooping. “I could forget my vows. Mrs. Hawkes could think I’m annoying. I could trip. Mr. Hawkes could come home early.” With a flourish, Kym leaned back to look Lauren directly in the face. “This was honestly such a dumb idea on my part. So much could go wrong.”

“Don’t say that, Kym,” Lauren replied, reaching for the veil to drape over Kym’s tulips. “This was so sweet of you, and Mrs. Hawkes will love you.”

Twiddling her fingers, Kym adjusted her own veil, moreso to comfort herself than to actually accomplish anything. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Are you excited to see Will? Maybe that’s why you’re nervous.”

“Lauren! This isn’t even for real. Why should I care?”

Snorting, Lauren spun Kym around in an attempt to loosen her up. “Because,” she said, dipping her best friend, “if it isn’t for real, and you don’t care about seeing Will, then why should you care about those other things?”

“Wait.” Her feet back on the ground, Kym stood there, stunned. “You have a point.”

“Will looks sooo handsome in his suit, don’t you think?” Lauren waggled her eyebrows playfully, grinning at her best friend.

“You’re being weird.” Kym swatted at her. “Kieran looks like one fine specimen in all black. Why the funeral garb though?”

“He’s putting up an act, remember?” Lauren asked. “I’ll admit though, it does suit him.”

“Aw.” Kym poked her. “You’ll admit he’s  _ smoking _ -”

“That’s not what I meant! I was talking about his dreadful personality.”

“Whose dreadful personality?” Kieran ducked his head in the door.

“Knock first next time, Kym could have been changing,” Lauren said, her demeanor changing instantly. She placed a hand on her hip.

“You look nice too, darling.”

Kym sighed. “You guys should get married instead.”

Cackling, Lauren shoved Kym towards the door. “I’d rather die. Right, Kieran?”

He nodded, tight-lipped.  _ Someone else is skirting the psychic _ , Kym thought giddily, picking up her skirt. Then she remembered. “Wait, why are you here?”

“It’s time.”

“Let’s get this over with, then!” Kym said cheerfully, looping one arm through Lauren’s and another through Kieran’s. “Give me away, parents.”

“I’m supposed to be the officiant here? This might look odd.”

“Kieran.” Kym squeezed his arm tighter, just enough to cut off his circulation. “We’re getting married. in. the. freaking. dining room. It’s okay.”

He twisted his lips into a grin, nodding. “You’re right, you’re right.”

So in the trio went.

The first thing that caught Kym’s eye was the pale woman seated on the edge of her seat at the table, frail but at least sitting upright. The second thing she noticed wasn’t the lavish decor, nor the sheer size of the room, nor the places near the hutch where they were marked to stand, but  _ him _ .

He sat beside the woman, wearing his formal dark blue uniform, hair combed back neatly with just a few strands jumping out. She watched as he talked to her, gently clasping her hand.

Mrs. Hawkes turned around.

“Mother, this is Kym,” Will said, jumping up from his seat. “My wife.”

“Not yet, funny man,” Kieran replied, before clamping his mouth shut. Twisting around, Kym realized that Lauren was pinching him.

“That’s right! We still have to get through the ceremony,” Kym jumped in, releasing Kieran and Lauren from her death grip and stepping forward. “Kym Ladell. Sergeant of the 11th Precinct.”

“You don’t have to be so formal, dear,” she replied, smiling. “I’d love to get to know you after the ceremony.”

“Yes, the ceremony. We should do that now,” Will said, glancing towards the door. Kym’s heart leapt in her chest, and without thinking, she took Will’s hand. He squeezed it.

“Alright. Wedding time,” Kieran said cheerily, trotting over to their designated places. The other officers followed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were just going to wear your uniform?” Kym hissed in Will’s ear. “I could have done that instead of wearing a dress.”

He sighed. “I didn’t think of it. Sorry.”

She patted him on the back before releasing his hand so they could go stand on opposite sides of Kieran. “It’s okay,” she mouthed to him before turning expectantly towards Kieran, trying not to focus on Will’s mother watching them like a hawk - she bit back a laugh at her own pun - but instead on the task at hand.

Lauren situated herself, adjusting the blouse she’d tucked sharply into a pair of pants.  _ Sorry Kym, _ she thought _ , but I’m not going to suffer with you just because you have to wear a dress today _ .

“We are gathered here today to join William Hawkes and Kym Ladell in marriage,” Kieran said, clearing his throat. “The couple has decided to keep this short for various reasons, but I did prepare a short little homily for today, as most officiants do.”

_ Oh no _ . Lauren watched him, but he failed to glance her way.

“I’ll just start with that, I suppose.” He pushed his fake glasses up the bridge of his nose, swaying slightly. “From the moment I met Kym and Will, I could tell - as probably anyone could - that they were madly in love.” They looked at each other in surprise. “And by mad, I mean actually mad. They were always bickering about one thing or another. Kym was always driving Will up the wall, and Will would absolutely lose it every time. They were quick to tell each other exactly what the other was doing wrong.

“But of course, the last thing they’d ever admit is that they actually enjoyed each other’s company. You could tell from their faces. And I, for one, am relieved that  **they finally confessed and decided to get married and annoy each other for the rest of their lives** . These two bring out the best in each other, they really do.

“They’ve seen each other at their worst, too, and what connects two people better than that experience? Kym and Will exemplify how two people can truly make a whole, even with their differences.” Kieran paused, glancing at Lauren, and she nodded reassuringly. “And that’s all I had to say.”

_ That wasn’t as bad as I thought _ , Lauren mused.

“So, now should we move on with the vows?” Kieran asked. “It’s my understanding you both wrote your own.” Will nodded. “Alright, Will, you go first.” From his pocket, Kieran produced a box with the bands in it. Will took one from him, inhaling.

“Kym, when you first joined the APD, I never imagined that you’d be anything more than a thorn in my side. But here we are -  **you decided for some reason that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with your nagging superior officer, and I for some reason couldn’t be happier. I promise to buy you watermelons whenever you’d like, to help you with your paperwork when you can’t seem to get through it yourself, to cook for you every day. With this ring, I promise all of this,** because there’s no one else I’d rather share forever with than you.”

A dull, warm ache started behind Lauren’s eyes as she watched Will place the ring on Kym’s finger just above her engagement ring, his ears slightly red after that profession. She couldn’t see Kym’s face, and that was most likely a good thing, because Lauren’s own expression would have given away all of the truths. Over Kym’s shoulder, Will met her eyes.  _ Was that too much? _ he mouthed.  _ I think that was too much. _ Lauren just shook her head, smiling.

She could hardly believe that her two best friends were getting married -  _ fake married _ \- and still didn’t realize how much of it was real. Someone tapped her hand lightly, and she glanced over to Kieran. He smiled, just slightly, retracting his hand and turning back to face Will. He knew. Of course he did, given his own speech full of truth.

“I think I did this wrong,” Kym joked, and Lauren glanced up. She was chuckling slightly as she turned to look at Kieran, face bright with embarrassment. “What should I do?”

Kieran grinned at her. “It can’t be that bad.”

“I thought they were supposed to be…” she trailed off, glancing towards Will’s mom, who still was watching them with an expectant smile. “Funnier?”

Kieran fought off a grin. “Go for it.”

“They don’t have to be the same, Kym,” Lauren whispered.

She inhaled sharply, shoving her flowers into Lauren’s arms and whipping the ring out of Kieran’s open palm. “Alrighty.  **I take thee, Willame, to be my husband. I promise to try with the best of my ability not to give you the runs with my tea anymore, and that from here on out, I will never astral project into hell without you by my side.** And I will love you even when you deny me watermelons and make me do my paperwork and grow old and,” she dropped her voice, “even if you end up looking like your dad, as long as you don’t act like him.”

His ears lit up red, and Lauren had to bite back a laugh. Even Kieran’s shoulders were shaking.

“And,” she raised her voice again, so Mrs. Hawkes could hear her, “you are the very thing I have to smile for, so altogether I’ve come to the conclusion that you aren’t all that lame.  **So with this ring, I pledge to stop calling you Willame and start calling you Willove** . And that’s all.”

Lauren found that Kym’s vows made her want to cry also, but for a different reason. And yet they fit them so perfectly that Lauren could hardly believe they weren’t real.

Well, some parts of them were.

“William, do you take Kym to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“ **I do** .” At this, all four of them exchanged eye contact. How fitting, the word  _ lawfully _ .

“And do you, Kym, take William to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Despite my underwhelming vows **, I do.** ”

Lauren glanced over to where Mrs. Hawkes was sitting to see that the lady was laughing silently, her hand covering her mouth, eyes sparkling with life. The officer turned back to her friends bearing a wide grin.

“ **I now pronounce you husband and wife** .” Kieran glanced between them. “You may-”

Kym jumped forward, leaning up to give Will the lightest peck. Lauren’s eyes widened, watching as she whispered something in Will’s ear and his own eyes widened in tandem. She turned towards Kieran to see if he’d heard, but he was very pointedly staring at the floor.

_ Well, _ she supposed,  _ they’ve already put everything else out there. They can have that for themselves. _

Then it registered that Mrs. Hawkes was clapping faintly, and her best friend was  _ married _ , albeit fake, and so Lauren rushed forward to grip Kym in a tight hug, surprising her from behind. Kieran took a step to give Will a brief handshake before letting him walk over to where his mother was sitting and embrace her.

As Lauren released Kym, ruffling her hair, the remaining trio turned to watch Will and his mother as they chatted. After a couple seconds of near silence, Mrs. Hawkes’s faded blue eyes flitted upward to catch them in her gaze. “Oh, you three can come on over.”

Kym strode up to situate herself under Will’s arm, nudging him slightly, as if to say  _ at least look the part _ . Before he could react, however, Mrs. Hawkes was feebly pulling at her wrist, pulling her into a tight hug. “Welcome to the family, Kym.”

The fake bride teared up slightly, and though Lauren’s ability failed to distinguish real tears from feigned ones, she could easily tell the difference.

“And I haven’t seen you in ages, dear!” Mrs. Hawkes directed towards Lauren, embracing her as well. “Is your own wedding around the corner?”

She chuckled, setting Kym’s bouquet down on the table next to her. “I’m afraid not, Mrs. Hawkes.”

“That’s perfectly alright.” Will’s mother looked up at Kieran. “And you, young man?”

“No,” he replied quickly, gaze dancing between his four companions. “All in due time.”

“That’s the spirit.” She panned her gaze around the room, searching for something. “We ought to celebrate somehow, don’t you think?”

“I brought cupcakes,” Kym said quietly, jerking her thumb in the direction of the armchair where her belongings resided. “Vanilla, but with rainbow sprinkles,” she glanced towards Lauren with a sheepish grin, “for extra spice.”

“I’ll go get them!” Lauren responded, breaking off from the group. Her dark patent heels clacked on the floor, piercing through the somewhat awkward atmosphere. Sifting through Kym’s coat, street clothes, and bag, she lifted the cupcake carrier in victory. Kieran clapped jokingly, and Lauren wouldn’t have been surprised if he had come just for wedding cake.

After she finally handed everyone a cupcake - decorated with sprinkles, just as Kym had indicated - she raised hers in a mock-toast. “To the Hawkeses.”

The others clinked their cupcakes with hers.

As Lauren unwrapped her cake, she could see Kym contemplating hers in the corner of her eye. “Wait!” Kym said to Will, taking a hold of his wrist. “Open your mouth.”

“What?” Will said. Kym had already taken that slight compliance as an invitation to thrust her cupcake into his mouth.

“Mfbhfhmbhbmmfhbnfh,” Will said, flying through every shade of pink and red.

“What?” Kym asked, tilting her head with a grin. “I thought that was a wedding tradition.”

Frowning, Will stuck his own cupcake icing-first to Kym’s forehead.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Hawkes was doubled over, her still uneaten cupcake shaking in her hand. “I like you, Kym.” Kym beamed as she pried the cupcake off of her face. “And yes, that is a tradition - though it’s usually a normal cake.”

Will miraculously swallowed, holding Kym’s shoulder in a death grip. “I could have choked.”

“But you didn’t!” Kym patted his shoulder nonchalantly.

Mrs. Hawkes remained relatively unfazed, but was the only one (besides Will, of course) to have polished off the last of her cupcake. “You’re quite good at baking, Kym,” she said, and Kym blushed. “And I like the way you think. How about we do another wedding tradition?”

“Like what?” Kym squatted down, her skirt pooling around her as she rested her elbows on the arm of the chair and her jaw in her hands. She was quickly and easily becoming Mrs. Hawkes’s favorite of Will’s coworkers.

“Like throwing your bouquet!”

“Mother,” Will said, “Lauren is the only bachelorette here.”

She scoffed, waving a hand at him. “Have Lauren and the other guy both try for it, then.”

“It’s Kieran,” Kieran mumbled, and Lauren took the opportunity to whack him again. “I mean sure, I’ll go try and catch some flowers.”

Nodding in approval, Lauren took a step backwards, then another, until she was clear across the room. Kieran came to a halt just a few feet away.

Rustling the pile of bright orange petals, Kym glanced over her shoulder. Will leaned against a chair beside his mother to watch. “Are you ready?” Kym hollered.

“Yep!” Kieran and Lauren called back, eyes trained on the flowers.

“Alright. Three, two-” As she called out “one,” she heaved the bouquet over her shoulders, turning to watch it fly through the air and glance off the ceiling. “Ah, shorter ceiling than I realized,” she said as it began its descent.

“Caught it!” Lauren exclaimed, feeling her hand close around the thick gathering of stems.

“So did I,” Kieran said after a moment. She whipped around to see Kieran’s hand grasping the bouquet above her own.

“Awww,” Kym cooed. “Soulmates. Can I be your matron of honor?”

Lauren bared her teeth in a forced grin, letting go of the flowers and watching Kieran drop them to his side. “Of course.”

“Well, I should go change clothes,” Kym sighed, plucking at her long skirt. “This is getting a bit heavy.”

“Yes, I should let you all get going,” Mrs. Hawkes said. “Don’t you two have a honeymoon to pack for or anything?”

Will shook his head. “We thought we would wait until the weather is a bit nicer.  **I might take Kym on a trip for her birthday or something** .”

_ Smart _ , Kym mouthed at him, moving to gather her belongings.

“At least you have that to look forward to! And your wedding night.”

Will started coughing miserably, and Lauren couldn’t help but think that it was a miracle he hadn’t already had a stroke today. Kym’s skin tone was quickly passing through the shades of red, settling on a not-very-becoming persimmon.

“Have a lovely rest of your day, Mrs. Hawkes,” Lauren said, covering up for the rest of her dysfunctional clan as they exited her room.

“You too, dear,” she replied, eyes softening. “Thank you all for sharing this with me. It means a lot.”

Lauren just nodded, smiling widely as she shut the door behind them.

“Phew,” Kieran whispered once they were all safely in the hallway, Will’s ancestors frowning down upon them. He released the top button of his black button-down, falling back against the wall. “That was fun.”

“Was it though?” Lauren asked wryly, examining her nails.

“It was!” Kym exclaimed. Will just stood there in shell shock. “Will?  _ Honey? _ ”

He snapped out of it, shaking his head feverishly. “Don’t call me that.”

“Anyway, how do you think that went?” Kym asked, looking up at him with concern. He paused for a minute, then smiled, tucking a straying strand of hair behind her ear.

“That’s the liveliest I’ve seen her in a long, long time.”

Kym wrapped her arms around his torso, and Lauren followed, enveloping both of them in her arms. Opening one eye, Kym reached out and dragged Kieran towards them, until all four of them were tangled in a group hug in the middle of the hallway.

With all of Will’s ancestors staring down in disapproval. Some things never change.

* * *

A week had passed since Will had begun his double life as a married man, and it had not been pleasant in the least.

For one, he had to refrain from speaking of it at all. He had removed his ring within half an hour of the ceremony and never replaced it since. It burned a hole in his pocket, liquid gold, able to see through his lie just as well as Lauren’s eyes of the same hue. Maybe it was something about the color.

And then, of course, there was the guilt. Not from lying to his mother, not from keeping the entire affair from his father, but in some twisted way, a guilt towards Kym. She was so kind, and yet every time she smiled at him across the office, Will was reminded that he couldn’t give her any better.

In a fitting way, the most obvious discomfort from the past week was that it was all fake.

This list that Will had been writing in his mind ran through his head as he traversed the long hall like a broken record. It plagued him, but in the end, it was what reminded him to slip the ring from its hiding place and onto his finger before entering his mother’s room. Though he tried to open the door as softly as possible, a creak broke the silence.

“Stefan? Is that you?”

“No, Mother, it’s me. William.” He tiptoed to her bedside, taking her hand as she turned to look at him. Her eyes lit up, ever so slightly, and William was relieved.

It was one of her good days.

“What brings you here, son?” she asked, thumb rubbing the back of William’s hand. He softened at the motion, drawing her hand up to kiss it. As he did, the ring glinted in the light of her reading lamp. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of it, for very different reasons.

“I just wanted to say hello,” he replied in an attempt to distract, but she had already zeroed in on the jewelry. Dread built in his stomach. Would she remember? Would he have to explain it? Was that all for nothing?

“I’m so happy for you, son.”

He smiled, thinning his sigh of relief between his lips. “Thank you, mother. I’m glad you could see me married.”

“And to such a wonderful lady, no less.”

The weight of everything bearing down on him, Will plopped down on the edge of her bed, situating himself so he could face her. “Yes,” he agreed after a moment. Who was he to disagree?

“Kym.”

His eyebrows leapt upwards. “You remember?”

“How could I forget?” She ran an affectionate hand up and down his sleeve, ruffling his appearance just barely. “Such a dear. I just wish I could do more with her as her mother-in-law.”

Combing a hand through his hair, Will looked out the window, the sun clouding behind a snow squall. “She understands.”

“Will you bring her by next time you visit? Please?”

He grinned, the hair he’d just combed falling forward and grazing his eyebrows. “Of course I will.”

“I just want her to know how much I appreciate you both for letting me in on your celebration.”

A tear was gathering in the corner of Will’s eye, and he was determined not to let it fall. “We wouldn’t have wanted to share it with anyone else.”

“And I wouldn’t have wanted you to  _ marry _ anyone else.” His gaze flew to hers, but they didn’t meet. She was still peering out the window, watching the snow fall with a contentedness that he hadn’t seen on her face in so long. A liveliness, even. “She’s special, Will. I can tell even just from a bit of conversation - and watching you two, of course. You’re lucky to have her.”

Blood rushed to his cheeks. “Yeah.”

“Will.” She spoke with such a sudden sternness that it caused him to turn to look at her again. This time, she stared straight at him - straight into his soul. “Remember this.”

“Yes, Mother?” he prodded her weakly.

“Never let her forget that you love her.” She smiled sadly, eyes falling away from his once more. “Tell her. Show her. I know your father loves me, but it would have been nice to hear it more often, you understand? For him to talk to me more?”

“Mother…”

“So don’t let her forget. Don’t make her guess. Make it glaringly obvious. Because girls like Kym...they don’t come around often. And they won’t ask for it, but they need that affirmation.”

She didn’t need to say it, but Will heard it.  _ Kym isn’t too different from me, and you have to do everything to keep yourself from turning into your father _ . At least, that was how he interpreted it.

But more simply, he interpreted it as an indication that there was something he had to say to Kym. More than the thank you that he’d forgotten. More than an apology.

“Thank you, Mother,” he whispered.

“Any time, William,” she replied fondly. Then with a wink, she prompted him, “I think it’s time for me to lie down for a nap. You carry on. Have a good rest of your day.”

“Sleep well.” He drew a blanket up over her shoulders, kissing her lightly on the forehead before edging backwards out of the room. The snow was still fluttering down outside, and she turned her head to watch it, a pensive look overcoming her face.

It was like she had gone away as soon as she’d returned. If Will could only have those ten minutes of coherent conversation with her, he wouldn’t trade them for anything.

His duty now was to pay a visit to the second most important woman in his life.

He threw on his coat haphazardly, winding his scarf loosely around his neck as he had when she’d walked him home that one week. Did she remember that night as well as him? He remembered everything - what they were wearing, the expression on her face, the exact words that she had said.

_ “You’ve never restrained yourself with me.” _

“I have, Kym, I have,” he muttered to himself, throwing open the door without bothering to replace his work shoes with weather-appropriate ones. Every time he walked into the office, every time she infuriated him, every time she was just a breath away. The cold slapped him in the face, air thin and icy, a wake-up call. Kym should see what unrestrained really looks like.

Snow crunched beneath his boots again as he took off jogging down the street. He would have told himself it was just to keep himself warm, but he’d resolved to stop lying to himself. He needed to see her more than anything.

It was the easiest run of his life.

He practically crashed onto her porch, reaching out to tap the doorbell without hesitation. As he dusted his coat and hair of snow, only then did he pause. The butterflies in his stomach began to tangle, seizing up with uneasiness.

_ What if she’s not home? What do I say if her parents come to the door? _ He swiped the ring off his finger hastily.  _ What if she  _ is  _ home? What if- _

The door flew open, a warm glow from the house flooding the porch, and there she was. She had changed since work, wearing a different blouse with a navy bow cinching the neckline. Her hands were lightly dusted with flour like the snow on the rooftops, hardworking and full of gentleness. A smile threatened to break Will’s face, but he tried to tone down his reaction to seeing her. This was what he wanted, wasn’t it?

“Will! What are you doing here?” A smirk crept across Kym’s face, masking her shock as she cocked her head towards the door hinge. “Have you come to revoke your vows?”

_ The opposite _ , he thought but didn’t say. The grin faded from his face as he realized he didn’t know what he  _ could _ say. On the way over, he’d felt so much, but how does one funnel all of that into spoken word?

“Kym, I-” he paused.  _ I have so much to tell you _ . She stared at him, blinking, understanding, and yet not at all. His mother’s words came rushing back to him, but not soon enough for him. Kym had always been faster - at everything. Almost.

“Come in, have a seat,” Kym said, turning around to walk back towards the living room. “I just took some cookies out of the oven, you’re just in time-”

“I love you.”

She stilled, before turning around to gape at him. They just stood there, Kym frozen, pivoted on her own legs, walking towards the kitchen but moving towards him; Will still not quite in the door, the snow-filled wind rustling his hair.

“A lot,” he said, chuckling, rather than reiterating, since he knew she’d heard. Slumping towards the door, he half propped himself up with his arm, half used it to cover his face. “I can’t say it right, that’s why it’s taken me so damn long-”

Her soft footsteps of sock hitting hardwood cut him off, drawing near to him to pry his arm from his face. He relented.

“It sounds pretty right to me,” Kym whispered, dropping his arm.

“Does it?” he breathed back, leaning down, waiting until he heard her heels touch the floor.

And unlike every other time, when she had jumped up to reach him and shocked him to his very core, Will met her lips with his. Every remnant of his nervousness and the cold left him. In the end, it’s just him and Kym.

He gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly against him.

She was the first to pull away, laughing lightly. “Will, I can’t move my arms- I want to hug you-”

Capturing her grin, he lifted her up off the ground, feeling her laugh in his bones. “Well, do you love me back?”

She groaned, her smile still playing with her lips despite her trying to seem offended. “I thought it was pretty obvious, from the way I proposed to you, to how I offered to be your fake bride, to how I dropped several hints along the way. Heck, I even whispered at the wedding-

“Yes, don’t worry, I appreciated the lewd comments about our nonexistent wedding night, but they don’t need to be repeated.”

She laughed. “But I guess you really can’t take a hint.”

“I’m dense. My father’s been telling me that for ages.”

Kym pulled away from his embrace to examine his joking face. “Your father,” she said thoughtfully. “I thought he wanted you to marry someone from a higher class?”

In response, Will finally set her down, placing one last kiss on the back of her hand. “My most recent epiphany was that when you love someone enough,” he paused, twirling her in a dance with no music, “it doesn’t really matter what anyone else thinks of it.”

Her cheeks turned rosy at his statement. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you saying it.”

“What? That I love you?”

She scoffed, turning back towards the kitchen where she’d been headed before. “Would you like a cookie, Mr. Hawkes?”

“I love you,” he called back.

“Answer the damn question.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He hung his coat on the coat rack, his scarf being quick to follow. “I would take a cookie, now that you mention it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Choose your own epilogue:
> 
> Angst: Kym and Will go back to visit Mrs. Hawkes the next week to find that she has passed
> 
> Crack: they visit her to find that she had miraculously covered (cough pretended to be sick to put pressure on Will to focus on himself a bit and find someone who makes him happy) and so they told her that the wedding had been fake but that they liked each other fr actually and then Mrs. Hawkes and Kym ditch Will and go shopping. The end.
> 
> AHAHAHAHAHHAH anyway. I hope you enjoyed this even though it made no sense and was utterly too cheesy. Figured I would scrape this out of the bottom of my Google drive before the episode comes out tomorrow (which, btw, 77 is a favorite of mine :)) I hope you enjoy the ost <3)
> 
> Thank you for reading :'''>


End file.
